Azula's Crazy
by Spiderfanatic
Summary: Modern day Atla Azul's crazy as hell so just read


Hahaha

* * *

"What a great day" Azula said happily as she started cooking breakfast for herself and her her delicous hubby

"Ugh Azula what what are you doing here" Sokka said standing at the entrance to the kitchen

"Oh your awake sit sit while i fix your breakfast you'll need all your energy to power that big sexy brain when you invent something new and fancy" Azula said returning to fixing the omlet

"Ugh Azula what do you think is going on here" Sokka said his voice sounding strangely paniced

"I am just cooking breakfast for my super smart inventor hubby wubby whats wrong with you are you sick" Azula said putting her hand on his forehead

"Oh no i am just nervous is all oh your brother is coming over sometime today" Sokka said sitting at the table smileing weakly

-Sokka'a POV-

_"OH shit Zuko get here get here" _Sokka thought hoping Zuko had read his text message and was hauling ass over here

"Sokka dear heres your omelet" Azula said pushing her chair next to his and clinging to him like a magnet to metal his robe slipping off her shoulder

"Ugh Thank you whats in it" Sokka asked praying she wouldn't kill him

"Oh bell peppers ham turkey cheese and ground black pepper" Azula droned on smileing a warm smile "That my hubby always wanting to take things apart know how they work"

"Hello anyone home" Zuko yelled walking through the small house to the kitchen

"Zuko hows it going bro" Sokka said waveing trying to tell him to help him

"Oh hi big brother" Azula said releaseing Sokka and hugging him affectionately

"Hey Azula" Zuko said hugging her back Sokka saw his mind whirling into psycho analzeing mode "Hey Azula i am working on couples counciling group and i just wanted you to refresh my memory about yours and Sokka's relationship"

"Like what" Azula said confused as she sat back down

"Start from the begining leave no detail out" Zuko said sitting down with her

"Well me and Sokka meet in high school he was kinda of a nerdy dork but i knew under those big black rimmed glasses there was a handsome devil" Azula said kissing Sokka on the cheat

_"Oh shit oh shit she's gonna lose it and beat the shit out of me" _Sokka thought nervously _"Damn no no not now how can you be enjoying this she's a maniac"_ Sokka said feeling his member press against his boxers

"So we started dating i taught him how to dress then he proposed to me on graduation night we had our first time together in that beat up el camino of his then we were married two months later then he invented that new automated turrent and we got rich and he's been tinkering in the garage ever since and useing the money he makes to spoil me rotten" Azula said pulling Sokka into another hug

"We better get going Sokka i need you to install those security camera's in my office" Zuko said standing up quickly

"Oh so soon" Azula said sounding disappointed

"Ugh yeah sorry snookums but ya know gotta do stuff for family" Sokka said quickly running to his room to get dressed

-several minutes later-

"Zuko what the hell is going on" Sokka said as Zuko pulled up to the curb

"She's completely delusional" Zuko said rubbing the bridge of his nose

"She's gonna blow off my man bits dude we got to do something" Sokka groaned banging his head agasint the dash board

"She's not going to blow off your man bits" Zuko sighed grabbing Sokka's head

"How did this even happen i thought she was catatonic"Sokka said confused

"People go into catatonic states because they can't or don't want to interact with reality so she formed a memories and a new reality" Zuko said tapping holding his chin

" How did she know all that stuff about me she went into that hospital when she was twelve" Sokka said patting his shirt and pulling out a smoke

"I went to visit her and talked about everything i could think of i was trying to bring her out and it worked just differently than i expected" Zuko mumbled the last part

"Okay i am happy you sister is feeling better i really am but i'd like to address the issue that there is woman who has previously castrated a man with shotgun we have to call the cops so they can throw her back into the loony bin" Sokka yelled grabbing Zuko

"First off you know how much of an asshole my dad was he deserved it and secondly we can't call the cops she was free to leave the mental health institute as soon as she turned eighteen she probably got in cause you left your door unlocked again so she didn't break an entering" Zuko said seeing Sokka face fall

"Dude what do we do" Sokka whined curiously

"We can't just tell her that her reality is completely false she could break becomeing catatonic again or get a shotgun and castrate us so for now we just have to go along with her fantasy and i'll consulte other psychologist to get there opinion and see what we can do so keep her occupied and make sure that nothing bad happens to her" Zuko said starting the car again

"Dude what if she wants to"Sokka made a gesture with hands

"Just say you have a head ache"Zuko said speeding back to Sokka's his place

"Okay but hurry damn it before she loses it and i have a boring sex life for the rest partmenof my life" Sokka said exiting the car quickly and makeing his way home praying that Azula had run off

"Hey sweety you get those camera's installed already" Azula said looking at the wall clock seeing it was only ten

"Ugh yeah hey ya know i just realized i don't spend enough time with you lets go to the pier and spend the day together there" Sokka said decideing it would be best to be in a place with lots of people and police incase she lost it

"Yes my Cuddle bear is so sweet i'm such a lucky woman" Azula said grabbing his arm tightly "Can we go danceing too"

"Yeah i heard about this place that opens around eight so we can go then" Sokka said gratefull he wouldn't be alone with her for several hours

-Several hours later-

Sokka's plan had worked exept for the fact she was still in his house and currently cuddle dup next to him in his bed he was lucky enough that she was way to tired to try anything "What to do" he groaned not wanting to sleep but thinking she might serously injure him in his sleep so he determined he would have to stay awake and sleep when he left the house tomorrow at Zukos and claim he had some kind of legal meeting for a patent

"Wake up sleepy head" Azula said shaking him lightly _"What shit i fell asleep i don't feel injured no everything is there oh thank God"_ Sokka said looking at the clock

"Oh shit i am late i am sorry honey i got a meeting with my lawyer today about this patent thing someones tryign to steal my idea love ya babe" Sokka said getting dressed quickly and running out the door


End file.
